Memory Link
Memory Link (Japanese: おもいでリンク Memory Link) is a feature in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. Memory Link allows players to sync either of the original games with Black 2 and White 2 via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection or DS Wireless Communications. With this feature, the player can access new game features and interactions in Black 2 and White 2. The player will need to progress their Pokémon Black or White game to specific points in the main story in order to unlock certain flashbacks via the Memory Link. Events There are several events that take place via Memory Link. Flashbacks Certain NPCs will reflect on the past when spoken to after Memory Link has been activated. These memories will explain some of the events that happen in the two-year gap that led to the current Unova. Here is a list of the NPCs' flashbacks that occur within the game via Memory Link, how to unlock them and their locations: A Triple Team A Triple Team (Japanese: さんにん そろって The Trio Gathered) * Location: Inside the Striaton City restaurant * Unlocked by: Obtaining the Trio Badge in Black and White * Memory: Discover why the Striaton Gym Leaders abdicated their position. Quotes :Cilan: Chili, are you listening to me? We have to study hard and become full-fledged Gym Leaders as soon as possible ... :''Chili: About that. If we had gone to N's Castle a year ago, the Seven Sages and the Shadow Triad wouldn't have escaped! Then, nobody would say something like "Three of you together make..." :''Cress: I guess you're right. :''Cilan: You think so? But it isn't that big of a deal. We may not have made it in time, but Team Plasma is still gone. :''Chili: Argh! It's because you say things like that. That's why people treat us like a joke! Like it takes all three of us together to make one great Trainer! :''Cress: You're overthinking it, but I can't say the possibility is zero. :''Cilan: Come on, you two... Don't you think it's a bit strange to get recognition and respect as Gym Leaders just for beating bad guys? :''Chili: I understand what you're saying. But if things go on like this, nothing will ever change. Even if we train, the other Gym Leaders will become that much stronger as well. :*Shadow Triad member appears :???: Then... We'll battle you. :*Other two Shadow Triad members appear. "!" above Cress and Chili. "?" above Cilan. :Cress: Based on your appearance, you must be the Shadow Triad. But why are you here? :''Shadow Triad: We came on a whim... To vent... To pass time... It doesn't matter. :''Chili: Three on three! The first one to beat them is the strongest among us! :*Battle commences :''Shadow Triad: Too easy... :''Shadow Triad: These three aren't worth worrying about. We must focus on the other Gym Leaders so that next time they won't get in our way... :''Shadow Triad: Well... Lord Ghetsis is waiting. We must catch that Pokémon. :*Shadow Triad depart :''Chili: C'mon! What was that? Come back here and say that again! :''Cilan: I mean... They were overwhelmingly strong. :''Cress: We have to admit it. The three Leaders of Striaton City make one full-fledged Trainer. :''Cilan: You're right. Chili. Cress. I think as long as the three of us act like the Gym Leaders we are now, nothing will ever change. :''Chili: I didn't think you would be the first to say that. :''Cress: Of course, I, Cress, was thinking about that, too. :''Cilan: All right. Let's resign as Gym Leaders and start our training over from the ground up. Then, I'm sure one of us will become a Trainer everyone recognizes as great. :''Chili: We're triplets. What we think is the same. So we just have to become as strong as each other, and then we can be Gym Leaders together again! :''Cress: OK. So as for the replacement Gym Leader... Different Bones and Dreams ''Different Bones and Dreams (Japanese: それぞれの ホネと ユメ Respective Bones and Dreams) * Location: Inside the * Unlocked by: Obtaining the in Black and White * Memory: See Burgh come to Lenora and talk about his artist's block. Clay also reveals his incentive for building Clay Tunnel. Quotes :Lenora: Why hello, Burgh. What's up? Suffering from artist's block again? :''Burgh: Hmm... Bones, perhaps... :''Lenora: Bones...? This is a museum, so of course we have bones. What are you looking for? You next motif? :''Burgh: Maybe... Or maybe not... Many Bug-type Pokémon have hard coverings, right? Their so-called exoskeletons. So I don't quite understand bones. Not at all, actually. :''Lenora: So, did you think you would understand something about bones if you came here? Sure thing! Make yourself at home! If you'd like, I can have my husband explain them to you. :''Burgh: Hmm... Well, for starters, what do bones mean to you? :''Lenora: When I was little, my dad worked in a mine, and he would always bring home bones he dug up. I was just a child, but I was brought under the spell of bones. What did the bones look like when they were part of a living being? Why are they shaped the way they are? Things like that captivated me. :''Burgh: Oohhh... I kind of understand. I'm also fascinated by the functional, efficient designs of Bug-type Pokémon, such as the shape of their legs. :???: Hey there! What's everyone all gathered up for? :*Clay approaches. :Burgh: What brings you here? :''Clay: Found a Fossil in Twist Mountain. I came to have Lenora look at it and see if ya wanted to keep it here or somethin'. :''Burgh: Clay. What do bones mean to you? :''Clay: Hmm? Well now... No matter who ya are or when ya die, bones are all that'll be left of ya. When ya think about it, it's amazin'. Even if ya die, ya can make money! Some Fossils are worth a lot, ya know! :''Lenora: I can't tell if you're kidding, but of course you would think that way. Burgh is trying hard to think about what bones mean to him. Don't be so flippant! So what kind of Fossil have you got there? Let me see. :''Clay: Here ya go! Whaddaya think? It's gotta be worth a mint as a specimen or as a collectible! Which is it? :''Lenora: Well, I mean thus in a good way, but it's an ordinary Fossil. If it isn't worth much as a specimen, you can't sell it for much. But I'm curious about the soil attached to the Fossil... :''Burgh: What do you mean? :''Lenora: It's a very subtle, but it's a bit different from the soil I usually see from Twist Mountain. :''Clay: That so? Guess my Twist Mountain still has unlimited potential! All right! I'll keep on diggin' my Clay Tunnel! Here, Burgh! That plain ol' Fossil's yours! Have a look at it and think about what bones mean to ya. :''Burgh: Thank you, Lenora. I guess it's OK that I have my own perspective on what bones mean to me, right? :''Lenora: Why not? You, me, Clay... We all have a different way of thinking about what bones mean to us. It would be kind of creepy if we all felt the exact same way, right? Anyways, I feel sorry for this Fossil. It's just resting, minding its own business, and everyone is saying this and that about it. :''Burgh: I know. I'll thank this Fossil by using it as a motif for one of my works. See you, Lenora. Hearts' Desire ''Hearts' Desire (Japanese: もとめる ココロ Searching Hearts) * Location: Inside the Icirrus Gym. * Unlocked by: Obtaining the in Black and White * Memory: See Brycen telling Alder he wishes to resign as Gym Leader. Alder also declares that he will resign as Champion. Quotes :Alder: I see! :''Brycen: Yes. :''Alder: Mmmh! :''Brycen: Well then... :''Alder: Looking forward to it. :???: (shouts) Sensei! You called? :Alder: You're looking well! :*Marshal approaches in a hurry :''Marshal: Hey, I heard you're going back to acting! :''Brycen: Indeed! Team Plasma's actions stirred the hearts of the public. People even worry about how to interact with Pokémon. Of course, it's good to think about that relationship, but still... :''Alder: Even if you're told to find an answer on your own... It's not exactly an easy thing to do now is it? :''Brycen: That's why... If people can see my bond with my Pokémon when they're watching my movies, it might ease their worries... That was my reasoning... :''Marshal: Oh! I get it now! Can't communicate that just by holing up in the Gym and talking to challengers. But, are you gonna be all right? What if you get hurt during filming again? :''Alder: Marshal... Brycen has already decided. Sometimes worrying can destroy potential. :''Brycen: I'm fine. I have no doubts about my decision. Also, I appreciate Marshal's concern. I was young... I thought I could do any kind of action scene. So I would put myself in unnecessary danger. I thought this bravery was my value as a person. So... Instead of trying to communicate something through my acting, I simply sought amazing action. That was how I got hurt. :''Marshal: I think I understand. If you seek strength for its own sake, the reason why you wanted it in the first place becomes vague. And you end up desiring victory and nothing else. :''Alder: That's why I've also made an important decision. I'm going to resign as Champion! We in particular need to take another look at what it means to live together with Pokémon. The world at large is still shaken by uncertainty. So I have to show everyone a new hope. :''Marshal: Well, if that's what you've decided, Sensei. Even if I argue, that won't change your decision, will it? :''Alder: You've grown so much since you sought me out and asked to be my pupil. Could that be it? Did becoming part of the Elite Four help you grow up in its own way? :''Marshal: I thought that if I were strong, my Pokémon would become stronger. Maybe I grew up because my Pokémon taught me that this isn't always the case... Well then, will you spar with me? :''Brycen: I will observe. :''Alder: Thank you. I want to be sure my Pokémon are in top condition to challenge the Trainer who will become the next Champion. (shouts) To strength! :''Marshal: (shouts) To Pokémon! A New Light ''A New Light (Japanese: あらたな ひかり A New Light) * Location: Outside Drayden's House in Opelucid City * Unlocked by: Obtaining the in Black and White * Memory: Learn how Iris became the current of Unova. Quotes :Iris: Yay! I did it! Haxorus, thank you! I won because of you! :''Drayden: Well done, Iris. :''Iris: What did you want to talk to me about, Grandpa? :''Drayden: Ah yes... I was thinking about the past. I traveled all over the world looking for a successor. I even went to remote places such as the Village of Dragons. That's where I met you, Iris. :''Iris: Yep! I was the strongest! :''Drayden: Yes. I was surprised. You were one with your Pokémon and battling with so much joy. Just watching you made me smile. Your opponents felt disappointed by their defeat, but at the same time they enjoyed the battle. It was completely natural for me to decide I wanted to make you my successor. :''Iris: I'm so glad I came to Unova! There are many different people and so many different Pokémon! And you know what... In the Village of Dragons, people take living alongside Pokémon for granted. I was surprised some people in Unova didn't think that way! :''Drayden: I found your reactions to be a breath of fresh air. And as a condition to leave the Village of Dragons, you wanted to broaden your experiences and become the Champion... So as I promised, I've been training you as a Trainer and as a Gym Leader. An order directly from Alder came as I was training you. :''Iris: Alder was smiling, though. :''Drayden: He lost to N and retained himself. He asked me to help him with his special training, but it was ghastly. He wanted to become an immense obstacle for you, the new Champion... For that alone, he pushed himself incredibly hard. :''Iris: Alder was really, really, strong! And even when I felt a bit weak, he encouraged us! He said that even when their backs are against the wall, my Pokémon have an intense look in their eyes. So, that's why I won, but I feel like I still have a lot to learn. :''Drayden: Don't forget that feeling. And now, if I may change the subject... When you came to Opelucid City, I gave you those clothes, right? You're the Champion, now. It's all right to dress up a little. :''Iris: Are these new clothes? OK. I'll change into them right now! :*Iris spins and changes clothes :''Iris: Wooow! It's such a flowing dress! :''Drayden: What is important is your mental preparation as the Champion, Iris. When I was little, Poké Balls didn't exist yet. Sometimes Pokémon would run away from awful Trainers who didn't try to understand them. :''Iris: But you were fine, right? I can tell! Your Haxorus loves you very much! I've already decided! I know what kind of Champion I will be! There's a myth in Sinnoh that says the reason why Pokémon jump out is because they want to thank people. I'm sure that we and Pokémon have helped each other and enriched the world since ancient times. These memories have been engraved in each Pokémon's heart! So, I want Pokémon and people to get closer and closer! As the Champion, I want to tell that to everybody! :''Drayden: Good! If anyone can do it, you can. Taking it to The Next Level ''Taking it to The Next Level (Japanese: ついきゅう ハイセンス!! Pursuing the High Sense!!) * Location: In front of the Mistralton Gym * Unlocked by: Obtaining the in Black and White * Memory: Elesa talks to Skyla about her image. Quotes :Elesa: Skyla, can I ask you a favor? :''Skyla: Sure, what's up? :''Elesa: I've decided I need a PR makeover! I wanted to try out my new ideas with you, Skyla! :''Skyla: A PR makeover? :''Elesa: That's right! Here's the thing. I make what everyone thinks is cool into a reality, right? Well, I get to do what I want to do, and while being a model may be difficult, most importantly, it's fun! But the hard parts are really hard. I mean, everyone judges me simply based on my appearance. People say that I'm reserved, and that I don't look like the type who would tell jokes! :''Skyla: ... :''Elesa: So, I've been thinking about it constantly since then! A sophisticated joke! How should I put it... My looks suggest that I'm not a lot of fun. But I'll tear down that mistaken image with my own hands! I'll say something silly and give someone an opportunity to call me out, so we can all have a good laugh! :''Skyla: Uh... OK... :''Elesa: OK, get a load of this! Throw that misbehaving Klink in the clink! :''Elesa: Cofagrigus is so cool! Don't you *cough* agree, Gus? :''Elesa: You bought those Fossils from Clay? Did you buy them on Clay-away? :''Skyla: ... :''Skyla: Elesa... Those are just a bunch of bad puns. Where's the joke? :''Elesa: Exactly! If I make bad puns when I'm supposed to be telling a joke, doesn't it give people even more of an opportunity to tease me and start a funny back-and-forth? :''Skyla: Um... That's a little too sophisticated for me. Actually, it's really hard to understand. :''Elesa: Really? I guess I'll just rethink my fashion first. :''Skyla: Sounds good! Hey, as long as we're hanging out, surely you wouldn't mind having a Pokémon battle with me, right? :''Elesa: You bet! And don't call me Shirley! :''Skyla: Oh, Elesa... White and Black ''White and Black (Japanese: しろ と くろ White and Black) * Location: Inside the house of Team Plasma in Driftveil City * Unlocked by: Defeating N and Ghetsis in Black and White * Memory: Two Team Plasma Grunts are shown talking about N. When they leave, N appears. Quotes :Grunt 1: Did you hear? :''Grunt 2: Did I hear what? :''Grunt 1: Well, I ran into some of our old allies. :''Grunt 2: Oh! Those who are still in Team Plasma? :''Grunt 1: They tried to convince me to rejoin Team Plasma. :''Grunt 2: Seriously? Well, quite a few of them are still in Team Plasma. Lord Ghetsis... No, just Ghetsis. I guess he was actually pretty good. He's awesome! Haha. Just kidding! :''Grunt 1: What? How dare you say that? How can you say such a thing even after you know what he's done to Lord N?! :''Grunt 2: Of course, that was disgusting. But even if you live honestly, I'm telling you, the world is cold. As if you were surrounded by Cryogonal. :''Grunt 1: Yeah, you're right. It has flaws, but Team Plasma is Team Plasma. :''Grunt 2: Don't you think we could have gone to a region far away? Organizations like Team Plasma must exist everywhere. We might have gotten favorable treatment because of our experience! :''Grunt 1: (shouting) Stupid, stupid, stupid! And did I mention stupid? It all adds up to nincompoop! :*Grunt 1 hits Grunt 2 :''Grunt 2: Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch! owwwww! :''Grunt 1: We have to do something for Pokémon. Did you forget that? :''Grunt 2: Honestly, I'm sorry. But Pokémon have a hard time, too. Don't you think? Once they are in Poké Balls, that's it... That might happen. Still, do they really like their Trainers? :''Grunt 1: Yeah! But Lord N was listening to such feelings and words from Pokémon... Just imagining it can break my heart. :''Grunt 2: Lord N... I wonder where he is... Now let's go find the Pokémon in N's Castle. We have to protect them. :*Grunt 1 and Grunt 2 leave. N emerges from behind the archway. :''N: I'm here, though... I've been worried about the people who believed in me... But it seems they know what they can do for Pokémon in their own ways. Compared to them... What was I doing? What I really should have done was tell people about how Pokémon feel...! The legendary Dragon-type Pokémon knew that. It lived long and known many people. It knew humans and Pokémon have lived and will live together. It knew that in this relationship, humans' actions have an enormous impact on Pokémon. That's why it helps the one who searches for truth... the one who opens the way to the future. It's not necessary... Separating black from white and humans from Pokémon! If you think in terms of each individual life, this world was in a state that couldn't be divided any further. Possibilities are born out of combining and fusing these different lives! There are some things we can understand only by doing this. It will give form to unseen things. These formulae will restructure the world and make it richer! From their Poké Balls, I can hear the many different feelings Pokémon have about their Trainers! More than anything, I can hear their joy that they me people who need them! I'll go... For Pokémon, for Trainers, and for all lives... And for my friends who saved me! Farewell, Beloved Sister ''Farewell, Beloved Sister (Japanese: さらば あいすべき スター Farewell, Beloved Star) *Location: Upstairs in the Pokémon Musical (or downstairs, in case the player immediately chooses to receive the Prop Case from the linked player) *Unlocked by: Participating in Pokémon Musical in Black and White and having entered the Entralink at least once. *Memory: The Pokémon Musical owner will talk to himself about whether Hilbert/Hilda dropped the Prop Case on purpose or by accident. *Note: Before the flashback, the owner will give the contents of the Prop Case to Nate/Rosa. Quotes :Leaving the Prop Case behind... Huh. Did do that accidently or on purpose? Whatever the reason, there's no doubt that had a great talent for coordinating Pokémon Props! Open the Prop Case--and voilà! Colorful Props for Pokémon! Aw, yeah! It's time to play Dress Up! The Top Hat is an elegant Prop that adds class to any Pokémon's head! How about Blue Barrettes on a Pokémon's ears? The Square Glasses are eye catching. They nicely frame a Pokémon's face! Maraca, Maraca, Maraca! It's a sharp look for a Pokémon's arm. The Umber Belt accentuates a waistline. Belts are decorative as well as useful. Putting a Tie on a Pokémon's body makes it look dignified or charming--or both! There's nothing to worry about. If comes back, we'll return this trusty Prop Case in a trice. In the meantime, we see in you a worthy successor to . Yes! You'll do! With your talent and this Prop Case, we foresee the rising of a future star! Props to you! Meeting Friends, Saying Good-Bye ''Meeting Friends, Saying Good-Bye (Japanese: トモダチと であいと わかれ Meeting and Parting with Friends) * Location: Inside any Pokémon Center * Unlocked by: Defeating N and Ghetsis in Black and White * Memory: See N inside Chargestone Cave, talking about releasing his Pokémon, separating Pokémon and people, and facing the player character from Black and White. Quotes :N: Thank you, my friend. Return to the peaceful life you lived before. :''Grunt: Lord N. Why are you releasing your Pokémon? :''N: I can't... I just can't keep Pokémon confined in Poké Balls! Also, if they stay with their Trainers, Pokémon will battle, and they will be hurt... Even if it is for changing the world to protect Pokémon... It's too hard for me to put them through such pain... :''Grunt: But... Ever since we were young, we've caught Pokémon and made them battle. That's just how the world works, isn't it? :''N: Who decided that catching Pokémon and making them battle each other is how the world works? That wasn't how things were before Poké Balls were invented... The rules that govern this world are wrong! :''Grunt: Th-that's true... Well, I guess I'll let my Pokémon go, then. :''N: Not yet! The world hasn't changed yet! The time to free your Pokémon will be when I befriend the Unova region's legendary Dragon-type Pokémon, surpass the Champion, and become the hero! :''Grunt: Well then, I'll head to the next destination. :*Grunt leaves. :''N: I will separate Pokémon and people, and black and white will be clearly distinct! Only then will Pokémon become perfect beings! But then why... Why did those Pokémon seem so sad to leave me? ! Is it because of that Trainer that my heart wavers now? Were the words of the Pokémon in Accumula Town really true? Does that mean is an ideal Trainer? The cries of the suffering Pokémon filling that room... The borderline between Pokémon and humans... I exist on that line. I live in the margins between everyone, so I will save them! I will change the world! And to that end, I must fight to the finish with ! Player's room If the player has achieved certain goals in the original Black and White, such as a certificate for the Pokédex and trophies from the Battle Subway, then they can be transferred to the player's room in Black 2 and White 2 and can be observed from there. Musical Props The player may receive the Props for the Pokémon Musical that were previously owned by the player. The owner will claim that they have dropped it accidentally and will give the player the props. Loblolly's Studio Items can be brought over to the player's Dream World home from the player's Dream World home from Black and White if the player assists Loblolly picking items for creation which end up in the Dream World in Black and White. N's Pokémon The player may and capture some of N's Pokémon that he previously had during his adventure in the original Black and White, excluding the Pokémon that N had used during the final battle against the player in Black and White. To find N's Pokémon, the player must defeat N and Ghetsis in Black and White. Battles When Memory Link is used, the player can battle Bianca and Cheren, who have their old team from the original Black and White, depending on who the starter Pokémon was in Black and White. The player must have defeated N and Ghetsis in Black and White in order to have these one-time battles. Bianca If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Bianca.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Unova Route 1 |locationname=Route 1 |pokemon=6}} | |gender=female |type1=Normal |ability=Intimidate |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Fang|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Surf|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Wild Charge|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Fire |ability=Gluttony |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Flamethrower|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Brick Break|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=female |type1=Psychic |ability=Forewarn |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Yawn|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Dream Eater|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} }} | |gender=female |type1=Fighting |ability=Inner Focus |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Drain Punch|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fake Out|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=female |type1=Ghost|type2=Fire |ability=Flash Fire |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Overheat|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |type1=Water |ability=Torrent |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Aerial Ace|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=X-Scissor|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Aqua Tail|move4type=Water|move4cat=Physical}} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Bianca.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Unova Route 1 |locationname=Route 1 |pokemon=6}} | |gender=female |type1=Normal |ability=Intimidate |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Fang|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Surf|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Wild Charge|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Water |ability=Gluttony |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Surf|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Brick Break|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=female |type1=Psychic |ability=Forewarn |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Yawn|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Dream Eater|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} }} | |gender=female |type1=Fighting |ability=Inner Focus |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Drain Punch|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fake Out|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=female |type1=Ghost |type2=Fire |ability=Flash Fire |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Overheat|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |type1=Grass |ability=Overgrow |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Leaf Storm|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Dragon Tail|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Coil|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Status}} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Bianca.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Unova Route 1 |locationname=Route 1 |pokemon=6}} | |gender=female |type1=Normal |ability=Intimidate |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Fang|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Surf|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Wild Charge|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Grass |ability=Gluttony |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Energy Ball|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Brick Break|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=female |type1=Psychic |ability=Forewarn |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Yawn|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Dream Eater|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} }} | |gender=female |type1=Fighting |ability=Inner Focus |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Drain Punch|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fake Out|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=female |type1=Ghost|type2=Fire |ability=Flash Fire |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Overheat|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |type1=Fire|type2=Fighting |ability=Blaze |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Flare Blitz|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Physical |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Wild Charge|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Physical}} Cheren If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Cheren.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Unova Route 5 |locationname=Route 5 |pokemon=6}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark |ability=Unburden |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Aerial Ace|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=Shadow Claw|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Physical |move4=Night Slash|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Water |ability=Gluttony |held=Mystic Water |move1=Surf|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Payback|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |spritegender=male |type1=Normal|type2=Flying |ability=Super Luck |held=Scope Lens |move1=U-turn|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Quick Attack|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Air Slash|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Special |move4=Facade|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} }} | |gender=male |type1=Rock |ability=Sturdy |held=Leftovers |move1=Giga Impact|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Stealth Rock|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |type1=Dragon |ability=Rivalry |held=Dragon Gem |move1=Outrage|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=X-Scissor|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Surf|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |type1=Fire|type2=Fighting |ability=Blaze |held=Focus Sash |move1=Flare Blitz|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Physical |move2=Head Smash|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Wild Charge|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Physical}} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Cheren.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Unova Route 5 |locationname=Route 5 |pokemon=6}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark |ability=Unburden |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Aerial Ace|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=Shadow Claw|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Physical |move4=Night Slash|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Grass |ability=Gluttony |held=Miracle Seed |move4=Payback|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical |move1=Energy Ball|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |spritegender=male |type1=Normal|type2=Flying |ability=Super Luck |held=Scope Lens |move1=U-turn|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Quick Attack|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Air Slash|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Special |move4=Facade|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} }} | |gender=male |type1=Rock |ability=Sturdy |held=Leftovers |move1=Giga Impact|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Stealth Rock|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |type1=Dragon |ability=Rivalry |held=Dragon Gem |move1=Outrage|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=X-Scissor|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Surf|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |type1=Water |ability=Torrent |held=Focus Sash |move1=Hydro Pump|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Blizzard|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=X-Scissor|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Aqua Jet|move4type=Water|move4cat=Physical}} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Cheren.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Unova Route 5 |locationname=Route 5 |pokemon=6}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark |ability=Unburden |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Aerial Ace|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=Shadow Claw|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Physical |move4=Night Slash|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Fire |ability=Gluttony |held=Charcoal |move1=Flamethrower|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Payback|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |spritegender=male |type1=Normal|type2=Flying |ability=Super Luck |held=Scope Lens |move1=U-turn|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Quick Attack|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Air Slash|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Special |move4=Facade|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} }} | |gender=male |type1=Rock |ability=Sturdy |held=Leftovers |move1=Giga Impact|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Stealth Rock|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |type1=Dragon |ability=Rivalry |held=Dragon Gem |move1=Outrage|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=X-Scissor|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Surf|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |type1=Grass |ability=Overgrow |held=Focus Sash |move1=Coil|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Status |move2=Dragon Tail|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Physical |move3=Leaf Blade|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Physical |move4=Leaf Storm|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} Trivia * Although the ''White and Black flashback is referred in the Memory List not to be unlocked until the player has participated once in the Pokémon World Tournament, it is possible to view it before doing so. * The flashback さらば あいすべき スター Farewell, Beloved Star was mistranslated as Farewell, Beloved Sister in English releases. * Near the end of the flashback Taking it to The Next Level, Elesa says, "You bet! And don't call me Shirley." This is a possible reference to a line in the movie * All flashbacks use 's An Unwavering Heart as background music. * When Iris says "These memories have been engraved in each Pokémon's heart!" in A New Light, this could be a reference to the sign on Southern Island in the Hoenn region that reads "Those whose memories fade seek to carve them in their hearts..." seeing as there's a reference to the Sinnoh myth earlier in the flashback. In other languages |bordercolor= |textcolor=FFF |da=Hukommelsesforbindelse |fr=Chrono-Lien |de=Mementolink |it=Asse dei ricordi |ko=추억링크 |es=Nexo Recuerdo |sv=Minneslänk }} Category:Game mechanics Category:Pokémon world Category:Pokémon Black and White Category:Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 de:Mementolink fr:Chrono-Lien ja:おもいでリンク zh:记忆连接